theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryxga
2007 Ryxga joined 'The World' on March 3, 2007 and grew steadily as a wavemaster, being as every other newb, minding his own business. He met up with many of his real life friends online, including Tetsuya, HealingAlchemist, Ryphez, Dramos, and PurpleIceMage. Ryxga met with Viola and, with her, discovered many secrets of 'The World', including all, at that time, seven secrets grounds and even Aura's Room and the Chase Vault, still infested with AIDA at that point. It was always a competition between him, Dramos, and Tetsuya, and at the time, Dramos was ahead at level 26, whilst Tetsuya and Ryxga were both near 21. This sparked a massive level gain for the both of them. When Dramos quit 'The World' at level 51, it was between Ryxga and Tetsuya to raise above all others' levels, and gain the satisfaction of being able to PK one another. Tetsuya was in the lead for a long time, being around level 57, when he didn't come one for quite a long time. Because of that, Ryxga got to level 61 with no problems. When Tetsuya returned, he gained all the way up to 75, sparking another level gain spree, getting Ryxga to level 73, when Tetsuya was deleted. At this time, 'The World' was at its downfall, and Ashitaka had his rule. It was then that Ryxga had made some rivals and began to hate hackers with a serious passion. It was also then that Ryxga got AIDA and leveled a lot faster, thus gaining to level 78. It was around this time that Morganna Mode Gone had invited him to be an Epitaph User. She called him Magus and from then on, Ryxga served undoubtedly and unquestionably to her. He helped her from quite some time until she was revealed as a 'sham.' It is unclear at this moment as to what she was, sham, or not. Right now, since being deleted by his 'brother,' he now is level 30, and though he is not as respected as he once was, he still reamains allies with such people as ZeitZero, Tetsuya, and Sammy. Deletion Ryxga was deleted late one summer night by 0 v a n who had used the item 'Twilight' to kill Ryxga in one hit. Growing back to level 12, Ryxga was again deleted, this time by Sephiroth X. Ryxga left the game. 2008 In 2008 Ryxga emerged again, joining Havoc and growing to level 30. Finding an alternate account still in the 'Descendant of Fianna' guild, Ryxga left the guild Havoc, and commited himself to Descendant of Fianna. Appearance Ryxga has long green hair, and wears a black trench coat with flames at the bottom. Off Line Off Line, Ryxga is a 17 year old from New Jersey. He is close friends with Tetsuya. He collects swords and other weapons. on a school field trip with HealingAlchemist and Ryhpez.]] Trivia * Ryxga was chosen as the epitaph user of Magus, the propagation by Morganna Mode Gone (Game) Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Wavemaster